Only Girl
by wolverinacullen
Summary: songfic-James knows he doesn't need to show Victoria she's the only girl he'll ever love, but he does anyway.


**Only Girl**

_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie  
Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like  
So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight  
I wanna make you beg for love, then imma make you swallow your pride_

'Simply breathtaking' was the only thought he had as he gazed at his lover as she finished her kill. He took a moment to think of how lucky he was before she returned to him. At first, he never wanted a woman. Women slowed him down, made him stupid; but if he'd ever known what he wanted before her, she would've been it. She was not a conventional woman, yet she was. She was by far the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and she cared for her appearance, just not enough to make her vain. She smiled with him, and laughed with him, and loved him. If anything, he would've thought that to be enough, but no. She put him in check, made him swallow his pride, and on occasion, even made him beg. He loved her and her firey disposition.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man, yeah  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only one...  
_

Victoria went to him with the most beautiful smirk on her face. She climbed onto his lap where he sat and looped her arms around his throat.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered in her ear.

"Hey yourself" she cooed back. He stayed still while she got comfortable in his arms before he placed a small kiss to the hollow of her throat. She sighed, his lips moving over her neck.

"James..." she murmured quietly.

He took her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes, "I love you Victoria."

"Prove it" she said, even as she seemed confident, "Scream it to the world."

He leaned closer, their gaze locked, and he whispered, "I love you."

"Why did you whisper?" she asked.

"You are my world."

_Want you to take me like a thief in the night  
Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right  
Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside  
And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night, oh_

Slowly, he carded his fingers through her hair. Like the kitten she hunted like, her head rested against his fingertips. Her cheek pressed into his neck, "I want you to do something."

"Anything" he breathed into her hair.

He knew she had a feral smirk on her face when he heard the tone she was using, "I want you to kiss me."

The request for a kiss from Victoria wasn't the request another girl could possibly make. Someone else would mean it in the form of a kiss itself. Kissing Victoria was fighting for dominance, and sometimes she let him win. He wouldn't have it any other way. Yes, there were times when she wanted the sweet tenderness of love, but now wasn't one of those times, he knew. He always knew what she wanted.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one..._

Victoria grabbed his jacket as his lips touched hers. She pushed him onto his back on the grass, her hands sliding along his exposed chest. Less than a heartbeat later, he'd flipped her over and pinned her to the grass. Her teeth nipped his lower lip as he pinned her down. He slid his tongue back into her mouth, slipping along hers for the briefest of moments. She shivered and her fingers in his jacket brought him closer. He dipped his head and nipped under her ear. Her soft moan ran a shiver down his spine, "Oh James...don't stop."

_Take me for a ride, ride  
Oh baby, take me high, high  
Let me make you first  
Oh make it last all night  
Take me for a ride, ride  
Oh baby, take me high, high  
Let me make you first  
Make it last all night_

"The only thing I can ever ask of you...never forget everything we've done together. Everything I've said. I'm not afraid of anything anymore Victoria, only you. You're the only thing in the world that could ever intimidate me." Her bell like laugh rung through the air for a solid minute before she spoke to him, very softly.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man  
Only girl in the world...  
Girl in the world...  
Only girl in the world..._

"It's so different, so strange. Nothing's changed, yet everything has. We watch the world around us become something new while we stay the same. Forever young, forever in love. Even if you didn't love me...I'll be the only girl in your world, forever."

_Girl in the world..._


End file.
